Memorias de una Geisha
by AngelicaDouceur
Summary: Ella fue educada para entretener, no para amar. Él considera a mujeres como ella "mujerzuelas", no como artistas. Ella conocerá lo que es el amor y él una antigua, legendaria y misteriosa tradición en la que se ve envuelta su amante. INCLUYE LENGUAJE VULGAR OCASIONAL Y SITUACIONES SUGERENTES. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, insinuación de Nali, Lolu y demás.
1. Chapter 1

Ella ya no soportaba el dolor en los pies, había estado corriendo toda la mañana con esos incómodos y feos zapatos zori debido a que se había despertado tarde y por lo tanto tenía que cumplir con todos sus deberes en menos tiempo. Cuando digo deberes no hablo del pesado quehacer del hogar, sino de todas las cosas que debía de realizar para lucir perfecta en su presentación.

-Caramba, Juvia, ¿no puedes apurarte por lo menos un poquito más?-dijo Cana Alberona, una mujer un poco más alta que ella y con una belleza exquisita-Estaré llegando tarde yo igual gracias a ti-.

-Lo siento, onee-chan-respondió la joven muchacha de cabello azul-Unos minutos más y Juvia estará lista para salir de la okiya, ¿podrías ayudar a Juvia a pintar su espalda, por favor?-inquirió la pequeña maiko con una sonrisa avergonzada hacia su onee-chan mientras le tendía una especie de brochita junto con un botecito lleno con pasta blanca.

-Es por eso que odio a las geishas principiantes-dijo Cana a regañadientes entornando los ojos mientras tomaba el diminuto bote con el maquillaje blanco de cera de las manos de Juvia.

_Geisha. Una joven geisha._ Eso era lo que Juvia era. Para lo que había sido educada.

_**Agonía de una geisha.**_

Cana estaba ya desesperada, pero aún así le pintó el sanbon-ashi a Juvia con mucho cuidado, pues eran geishas, eran arte en movimiento y debían tener absoluto cuidado al momento de arreglarse para lograr parecer delicadas muñecas de porcelana, unas finas esculturas japonesas. Juvia usó su pequeña barrita de madera de paulonia para retocarse la ceja izquierda.

Juvia parecía tranquila, aunque por dentro era todo un manojo de nervios. No sabía qué hacer si fallaba en algo, si actuaba mal o si olvidaba cómo servir correctamente el té. Estar frente a tantas personas con la mirada puesta en ella, el simple hecho de pensar eso la hacía temblar.

-Eh, Juvia, tranquila; nadie te va a comer, tú solo tienes que actuar normal y poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido en los últimos años. Ahora basta de sudorar o tu estúpido sudor arruinará el hermoso sanbon-ashi que te acabo de pintar-dijo Cana tratando de calmar a la hermana menor. La pequeña peliazul asintió terminando de pintar sus cejas.

-Listo-dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono, Juvia con una sonrisa y Cana con una mueca de fastidio. A la hermana mayor ya le urgía irse.

La chica de cabello azul se levantó de la silla que se encontraba frente a su pequeño tocador, el cual se encontraba lleno de maquillaje moderno y tradicional de todas las texturas y colores, se acomodó las enaguas y el kimono mientras salía de su habitación detrás de Alberona. En la puerta de otra habitación que se encontraba al lado de la de Juvia, salía una chica de cabello rosa recogido en un moño shimada altísimo, iba alisando su kimono con sus manos mientras revisaba que su obi estuviera perfecto.

-¡Juvia-san!-dijo entusiasta-¡Me encanta tu kimono!-Meredy le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a la protegida de Cana. Sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción por ser esa su primera noche también y, al contrario de Juvia, ella no parecía nerviosa en lo absoluto.

-Muchas gracias, Meredy-respondió Juvia con cierta timidez y rubor en las mejillas, el cual era casi imperceptible por el maquillaje blanco que ella llevaba en su rostro.

Y efectivamente, el kimono era precioso. Estaba hecho de seda color marfil, con árboles de cerezo bordados en él, con algunas cuantas hojas rosadas caídas en el verde césped bodado.

El maquillaje y el peinado también eran preciosos. Ella tenía los labios pintados de un rojo escarlata tan intenso y el colorete de sus mejillas tenía una seductora pero a la vez tierna tonalidad fuscia. Aquel sanbon-ashi que Cana le había trazado estaba perfectamente dibujado, resaltando aquella zona erótica que todas las geishas mostraban. En su cabello llevaba adornos de jade y una bella peineta rosa que hacía juego con el bordado de su kimono.

-Meredy, es hora de irnos-dijo una mujer muy bella y alta, de cabello negro que salió detrás de la mujer de cabello rosa.

-Oh, lo siento, Ultear-chan; nos veremos allá, Juvia, adiós, Cana-se despidió Meredy con cierto pesar.

-Meredy, ¡qué te he dicho de hablarle a esa mujer!-la regañó su onee-san mientras fulminaba a Juvia con la mirada y bajaba por las escaleras, la interpelada solo seguía a a su onee-san con pesar, no le gustaba qe le prohibieran la amistad de la chica con la que había aprendido y pasado gran parte de su infancia.

A Ultear no le agradaba Juvia, mucho menos Cana. La pelimarrón era su rival geisha, ella siempre había tenido más clientela y era la favorita de muchos, había tenido demasiados danna, dannas que Ultear quería y que no perdonaba que se los hubiese robado. Tampoco le agradó Juvia desde que ella llegó a la okiya siendo una niña aún, tratándola mal e igual o peor que a una criada, así que cuando Cana decidió adoptar a Juvia como su onee-chan, Ultear le guardó más rencor a la chica de ojos azules.

Cabe decir que Ultear era también ya junto con Cana y más geishas del distrito una veterana en el asunto, tenía sus veinte y tantos y no era atracción principal de la casa de té en la que laboraba cuando no tenía eventos de mayor importancia, sin embargo, seguía siendo muy popular en todo Gion y una gran máquina de dinero.

-Bueno, Juvia: es hora de irnos-anunció Cana mientras se ponía su ostentoso abrigo.

Juvia Lockser tenía en ese entonces 17 años. No era completamente japonesa. Como es obvio en su apellido extranjero, su padre era inglés, un pobre y joven comerciante que no vivía en las mejores condiciones en un pequeño barrio pobre londiense, que huyó a Japón con un poco de suerte a la edad de 20 años, conociendo ahí a Sayuri Tanaka, una hija de pescadores del pueblo de Yoroido; de inmediato, el joven Arthur Lockser se enamoró de la muchacha de 16 años contrayendo matrimonio con ella después de un año de conocerse. Huyeron a Kioto a los dos años de casados para que Arthur pudiera establecer una pequeña tienda de víveres ahí.

La joven Sayuri era hermosa, de una piel pálida, cabello negro como la noche y unos bellos ojos azules, los cuales no eran comunes en aquella región nipona. Arthur tenía los ojos color miel y el cabello de un color azul intenso, así como el de su esposa. Esos rasgos de ambos se vieron reflejados en su primera bebé. La pequeña Juvia tenía el color de cabello de el joven inglés al que llamaba "papá" y los ojos azules de su madre.

Sayuri consiguió un empleo en una okiya en crecimiento, era la cocinera principal de aquella pequeña casa de geishas. El hecho de que llegara a pedir empleo en tal establecimiento fue que, para cuando la pequeña Juvia había cumplido ocho años, la tienda de víveres de Arthur estaba en la quiebra, haciendo que ella buscara otra fuente de ingresos que lograra mantener a la familia que se encontraba creciendo, pues ahora Sayuri esperaba otro bebé.

Las deudas de la familia Lockser Tanaka hizo que el banco embargara su pobre casa de una sola habitación, la pequeña Juvia tuvo que abandonar la escuela contando con escasos conocimientos aparte de saber leer y escribir. Poco antes de que Sayuri diera a luz a su segundo hijo, para ser precisos un mes antes, el señor Lockser fue encarcelado por el mismo banco, quitándole este sus escasas propiedades: su casa y su pequeña tienda.

De modo, Sayuri y su pequeña hija tuvieron que mudarse a la okiya, sirviendo Juvia de criada de las geishas que habitaban la casa. Tres semanas después de haberse mudado, la viuda de Lockser dio luz ahí mismo en la okiya, dándole vida a un varón de cabello azabache y ojos color miel al que su madre llamó Ichiro. El niño falleció dos días después de su nacimiento. Esto hundió en la tristeza y depresión a la pobre Sayuri, la cual estuvo incapacitada debido a su complicado parto, haciendo que esto descuidara su trabajo y a la pequeña Juvia.

Tres semanas después, el sufrimiento de la joven mujer terminó, ya que falleció una mañana. El cadáver se encontraba hasta los huesos, pálido con una tonalidad amarillenta y manchas por la evidente desnutrición.

Juvia fue adoptada por la Madre de la okiya, Polryuska, como criada. Después de unos meses de arduo trabajo por parte de la pequeña de en ese entonces nueve años, la Madre fue aconsejada por la joven maiko de la okiya, Cana Alberona, para que la niña huérfana fuera también aprendiz de geisha.

-Juvia está muy nerviosa, onee-san-susurró nerviosa Juvia a Cana, había pasado ocho años aprendiendo el arte de la geisha, pero aún así tenía cierta inquietud. Estaba temerosa de que algo le saliera mal.

-Tranquilízate, Juvia, haz de cuenta que es solo una práctica, un ensayo-le respondió Cana con cierta amabilidad.

El lugar donde sería el evento en el que Juvia y Meredy participarían por vez primera no estaba muy lejos de la okiya, así que solo tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas manzanas antes de llegar. Juvia suspiró antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada y con paso decidido ingresó al salón.

Siguió a Cana que se sentó junto a un hombre bronceado de cabello azul con barba, tenía aspecto de tener unos cuarenta y tantos años; por la sonrisa que él y Cana se dedicaron, supuso que él sería su danna.

-Cana, luces magnífica... Como siempre-dijo él. La interpelada fingió una risa avergonzada e inocente. con aquel gesto Juvia comprobó sus sospechas.

-Tú no te quedas a atrás, Macao-mi onee-chan sonrió coqueta-. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa-Macao, ella es la niña de la que te he hablado, mi hermana menor, Juvia-Al mencionar Cana su nombre, saludo cortésmente.

Juvia se sentó al lado de Cana y esperó a que Cana terminara de hablar con Macao. Vio que a otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Ultear sentada junto a un hombre joven de cabello celeste, ojos color avellana y un tatuaje en la cara, se mostraba coqueta y sonriente con él, mientras que este se comportaba algo galante. Juvia notó que no se encontraba Meredy, supuso que era hora de su presentación.

-Juvia, mucho gusto-dijo Macao-Es un honor conocer a la hermana menor de esta hermosa geisha-se refirió a Cana, esta volvió a soltar esa estúpida risita tonta y fingida, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su abanico.

-El honor es para Juvia, Macao-san-respondio Juvia, a lo que el danna de su onee-chan sonrió amable.

Macao les explicó que en el evento se encontraban algunos socios de su empresa japoneses y también socios enviados de las sucursales alrededor del mundo, por lo cual era un evento muy especial. Nos dijo que uno de ellos era Jellal Fernández señalando al hombre que se encntraba flirteando con Ultear. El muchacho en cuestión era español, según informó Macao. También dijo que estaban por llegar sus socios y amigos americanos.

Juvia solo admiraba la espléndida decoración del salón. Parecía que los diseñadores de interiores se habían esperado para hacer parecer que el público se encontraba en Japón medieval, había por lo menos media docena de grandes fuentes de mesa en forma de animales, de ángeles, de riachuelos y cascadas, las plantas, flores y pequeños árboles que habían te hacían sentirte en un típico bosque japonés, y ni qué decir del arbol de cerezo, el cual era el atractivo principal del lugar aparte de la docena de geishas que se encontraba en el lugar. Si no fuera que, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, se alcanzaba a ver parte de las paredes color rojo manzana del lugar, uno hubiera creído que se encontraba en la parte del jardín.

En ese lugar fue donde Gray Fullbuster la vio.

Él era un joven empresario, su padre la había regalado varias acciones de la empresa a la que pertenecía por su 21 cumpleaños, así que esto era algo nuevo para él. Había ingresado a la universidad a la edad de 17 años y por el momento se encontraba estudiando añgo sobre economía, finanzas y administración, no era algo muy emocionante, ni siquiera era lo que él de verdad deseaba estudiar, pero su padre se lo había impuesto y, de estudiar dicha carrera a la cual solo le quedaban uno cuantos semestres, tendría aseguradas más acciones y todo su futuro.

Macao Conbolt era un viejo amigo del señor Fullbuster, así que este le informó qe en esta ocasión quien iría de viaje de negocios sería su hijo Gray, lo cual aceptó el ,agnate japonés amante de Cana. Dentro de la compañía se encontraba el niñato de Natsu Dragneel, hijo de un rival en la empresa del padre de Gray, Igneel. Natsu era "aprendiz" en el mundo de los negocios, ya que decidió estudiar una corta carrera que resumiera todo lo que debía saber sobre empresas, por lo tanto tenía un rol menos relevante dentro de la compañía. Como ya se mencionó antes, Igneel y el señor Fullbuster no se llevaban muy bien dentro de la oficina, heredando a rivalidad a sus dos hijos, los cuales tenían disputas estúpidas a diario, pero sin dejar de ser buenos amigos.

-Gray, cojones-dijo Natsu-si vamos a estar en Japón no quiero estar en estos bailes bobos y aburridos, ¡prefiero una pelea de sumo!-el muchacho imitó los movimientos de un karateka de forma tonta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Macao, estas cosas no son tan aburridas, ese es el chiste de estas peculiares mujerzuelas: entretener-susurró Gray inclinándose hacia Natsu mientras escuchaba a una joven geisha de cabello azul claro cantar. Aunque la verdad era que él también se empezaba a impacientar y querer salir de ahí.

-¿Mujerzuelas, señor Fullbuster?-inquirió una voz femenina detrás de Gray.

-Oh, Mirajane Strauss, no sabía que contaríamos con vuestra presencia-dijo Gray. Conocieron a Mirajane en el aeropuerto, era amiga de Macao y ella fue quien los recibió en la estación junto con él. Ella era geisha retirada temporalmente.

-Son mujerzuelas las prostitutas americanas, señor Fullbuster, las mujeres con las que supongo usted se acuesta cada semana, con las que se va de juerga a cambio de alcohol, sexo y cigarros, a las que ve una semana después con su mejor amigo o peor enemigo, mujerzuela es aquella que ofrece su cuerpo, no su arte; y aquí, señor Fullbuster, les vendemos arte, habilidades, años de arduo entrenamiento-respondió con su eterna sonrisa Mirajane. Gray se sintió miserable con aquel regaño sutíl.

-Señorita Strauss-comenzó a decir Natsu con cierto tono fingido para parecer intelectual-Usted ha abierto mi mente con tan sabias palabras que acaba de mencionar-terminó colocando su mano en la barbilla, Mirajane sonrió, asintió y se fue.

Gray encendió un cigarro sin dejar de pensar en lo que la mujer le acababa de decir, al menos parecía que Natsu había entendido algo de lo dicho, ya que prestó más atención al canto de la geisha.

Justo en ese momento la vio por primera vez.

Ojos dulces, sonrisa encantadora, mejillas ruborizadas y un tierno semblante. Era menr que él, ¡oh, claro que lo era! La mujer que le servía el té a Macao mientras él le sonreía a Cana. Ella volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba sentado Gray Fullbuster, él la vio a ella. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

_**Bonsoir! ¡Chispas! Este me ha costado todo un día escribirlo, tal vez hubiera demorado menos de no ser que hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo, así que espero lo valoren y sea de su agrado, ya que lo hice con mucho amor :3 Pues este originalmente iba a ser un "Juan shot", pero hice calculos y dije "Oh, my gash! ¡Durará más de 30,000!" y pues no quería que se aburrieran a un cuarto de la historia :3**_

_**La idea salió mientras leía Memorias de una Geisha (me he enamorado de ese libro y de tal tradición), así que he utilizado una terminología real de contexto nipón y de la costumbre de la geisha tales como sanbon-ashi, onee-san, okiya, etc.**_

_**Y dirán "No mam... Ches, Angélica, no has terminado ni Shin Shin To ni Tailight" y yo diré "Sí, ya lo sé, ¿y qué?". Pero prometo actualizar por lo menos cada semana, como máximo. Un beso sincero y gracias por leer. Son los mejores. Suya por siempre.**_

_**Angélica Grigori :***_


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia bajó la mirada de inmediato con imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, él se percató de esta reacción y rió por lo bajo. Caramba, ¡sí que era hermosa! Le echó otro vistazo y ella prosiguió sirviéndole el té a Macao, aunque ahora de una manera más torpe y con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios pintados de escarlata.

Era evidente que la geisha que acompañaba a aquella bella señorita conocía a Macao, tal vez esta sería una forma de acercarse…

-Eh, Gray-dijo Natsu sacudiendo su mano frente a la cara del mencionado-¿Qué diablos estás viend…?-No tuvo que esperar respuesta, ya que la mirada del muchacho de cabello negro le indicó por sí sola que veía.

-Oi, Natsu…-Gray no dejó de ver a la joven geisha de cabello azul. Había algo en ella que… No sabía qué diablos pasaba, era algo especial.

-¿Sí?-inquirió confundido su mejor amigo-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí para pedir que me traigan una geisha?-volteó a ver a Natsu, lo había preguntado de una manera tan superficial, casi como si hubiera pedido una hamburguesa en McDonald's o una copa en un bar de mala muerte.

Comenzó a tronar los dedos en el aire rápidamente para llamar la atención y buscando con la mirada alguien que lo pudiera atender; definitivamente ese no era el comportamiento adecuado en una casa de té. A lo lejos vislumbró a Mirajane Strauss, la cual se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Ella llevaba un muy hermoso kimono rojo con un obi rosa pálido, y al ser una geisha veterana, el cuello de sus ropas era blanco. Era una mujer preciosa y encantadora, había comenzado en el negocio aproximadamente a los 14 años, teniendo mucho éxito a partir de esa edad y, a diferencia de varias geishas de la casa de té, ella no tuvo un pasado tormentoso o una vida difícil, ya que su familia tenía una muy buena posición económica, siento su madre y su abuela geishas prodigiosas en el pasado. Antes de cumplir los 20 ya era muy popular en el distrito, e incluso personas de otras ciudades y países vecinos iban a verla.

Pero, ¿Por qué si la mayor de los Strauss tenía tanto éxito, estaba retirada por el momento? Porque, como ya fue mencionado, no tuvo un "pasado tormentoso", mas nunca se habló de su presente…

-Dígame, joven Fullbuster-dijo Mirajane a Gray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella ya sabía qué era lo que él estaba a punto de pedirle. Era casi como si pudiera leer su mente, pero claro: después de casi 10 años de éxito como geisha sabía que significaba cada gesto y mirada en los clientes.

-Bueno… Yo me preguntaba…-Gray Fullbuster tartamudeaba tratando de evitar la mirada de Mirajane, y aprovechaba esto para echar un vistazo a su hermosa geisha de cabellos azules que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Busca a una geisha en particular, acaso?-inquirió Mirajane ayudándolo al notar su evidente timídez. Sabía que si no ayudaba, el pobre Gray nunca le diría lo que deseaba.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso!-

-Joven Gray, las muchachas no son carne fresca que pueden comprar, no es algo que vaya a pedir a una tienda como si fuera cualquier cosa, tiene que esperar y ser paciente-Mirajane dijo esto mientras tomaba una tetera de porcelana fina que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y le servía té a Gray y a Natsu en sus respectivas tazas del mismo y delicado material con una extrema delicadeza, pareciera que lo que corría más riesgo de romperse eran los blancos dedos de la señorita Strauss en lugar de la fina vajilla.

Natsu observó con suma atención cómo Mirajane hacía esto; al servir el té, ella movía su brazo suavemente, haciendo que parte de la piel de su brazo quedara al descubierto. Miró aquellos intensos y hermosos ojos azules que poseía la geisha veterana, eran preciosos, pero se le hacían muy familiares al muchacho de pelo rosa. El cabello rubio casi blanco de la dama también le hacían sentir al joven que ya los había visto en algún lado. "Ese cabello, esos ojos, esas facciones… ".

-Gray, me pareció hace unos instantes ver que observabas a cierta joven de allá-señaló Natsu distrayéndose un tanto de sus pensamientos sobre lo familiar que se le hacía Mirajane.

-No sé de qué me hablas-bufó Gray haciendo como si nada, tomando de la taza de té que Mirajane le acababa de servir.

-Ya sabes-Natsu bajó la mirada, no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de Mirajane y lo familiar que este le resultaba. Trataba de distraerse poniendo de pretexto el hecho de que hubiera notado a Gray contemplar a cierta geisha de cabello azul que se encontraba al otro lado del salón.

-Bueno, joven Fullbuster, me decía que tenía interés en especial por una de mis muchachas-dijo Mirajane sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos con mucho cuidado para no estropear así su costoso y hermoso kimono rojo.

-Oh, sí, pero no era nada en especial, nada de suma importancia-Gray dio otro sorbo a su té. La mujer sonrío.

La canción que la geisha de cabello azul claro entonaba en el escenario de la casa de té había sido concluida para dar lugar a un misterioso baile interpretado por una joven geisha de cabello rosado. Esa geisha era Meredy, la amiga de Juvia.

Levy bajó agotada del escenario mientras Juvia se le acercaba, la mujer del cabello azul claro necesitaba hablar con ella. Era urgente.

-Levy, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¡Tu canto ha sido divino!-dijo Juvia.

-Juvia, eso no me importa por ahora-respondió Levy con cierta preocupación mientras se dirigía a su camerino, tenía tanta urgencia de platicar con Juvia, y más porque ella era la mejor amiga de _él_-Hay un asunto más importante-.

-¿Más que tu presentación? ¿Pero de qué trata?-Juvia inquirió.

-Es Gajeel…-

-¿Gajeel? ¿Qué sucede con él?-ambas mujeres se dirigieron al camerino.

-Él… Totomaru me buscó en la tarde, me dijo que hubo una pelea en un bar, él, Aria, Sol y Gajeel estuvieron presentes, y…-

-¿"Y…"?-siguió la geisha del cabello azul más oscuro. Levy se deshizo el elaborado peinado dejando lucir su larga cabellera. En la casa de té era conocida como la Rapunzel de las artes debido a que la longitud de su cabello era casi de la misma estatura que la propia muchacha.

-Lo arrestaron-.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y qué pasar…?-Juvia fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Pagaré su fianza, cueste lo que me cueste-Levy sonaba decidida, no contaba con mucho dinero por el momento, pero al cepillar su cabello una idea dolorosa pero brillante pasó con su cabeza. Juvia salió con pesar y volvió a su lugar al lado de Cana.

Los dos hombres americanos y la mujer japonesa observaban desde su asiento la danza que ejecutaba la geisha de cabello rosado, Gray buscó de reojo a la señorita que había visto minutos antes mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho a Mirajane: "Nada importante". Y así lo había considerado él, hasta que notó que alguien se sentaba junto a mencionada jovencita.

Era Lyon Vastia. Su hermanastro.

El padre de Gray había contraído matrimonio con su madre hace aproximadamente ocho o nueve años atrás. Lyon era de su misma edad, o tal vez un año más grande y durante su juventud habían llevado una relación cordial. Incluso antes de que sus padres iniciaran dicho noviazgo, los dos jóvenes eran compañeros de escuela, a pesar de que ambos iban en diferentes salones.

El señor Fullbuster se había enamorado perdidamente de la señora Vastia, al grado de que él se encargó de todos los gastos económicos sobre Lyon de los que su verdadero padre no se molestaba ni en gastar un dólar, también criándolo como si fuera de su misma sangre, casi tratándolo de una manera equitativa a como trataba a Gray, brindándole tantos lujos como le eran posible.

Esto, obviamente, puso un tanto celoso al menor Fullbuster, aunque fue superándolo en cierto modo con el tiempo. El padre de Gray le había regalado unas cuantas acciones a Lyon, las cuales había poseído en otra empresa ajena a Fairy Tail, la compañía que más dinero le había dejado, trabajando así el joven Vastia en Lamia Scale, una institución menos reelevante pero no por esto con menores ingresos económicos.

Gray sintió algo extraño dentro de sí al ver cómo ese sujeto al que había sido obligado a llamar "hermano" se le acercó a la dama en la que se había interesado.

-Eh, Mirajane-dijo sin quitarle la vista a Lyon y cómo se le acercaba a Juvia con una sonrisa amigable.

-Dime, joven Fullbuster-Mirajane respondió con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Traéme a esa mujer-

-Será un placer-finalizó la guapa geisha veterana cambiando su amable sonrisa por una de satisfacción.

**Holuuuuuuuuuu. Lamento si alguno de ustedes leyó el documento de mi proyecto escolar, ya que lo subí por error a Fanfiction en lugar de este nuevo capítulo y se quedó ahí como por 10 minutos sin que me diera cuenta, ¡QUÉ OSO! Pues hoy les traigo este mini cap, ya que no he tenido tiempo así bien de escribir, mi papá me castigó la tableta, aparte mañana tengo que hacer un mega proyecto sobre Inglaterra y pues así de fuerte :/ Quiero agradecer a mis nuevos followers… ¡HOLA, BEBÉS! :3 Y a Fullbuster Juvia, mi ferviente y sexy admiradora que siempre está apoyándome ya sea aquí o en mi otro fic: Shin Shin To. ¡ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO PARA TI, MIJA! C; Y como siempre, me despido con un beso y un abrazo. Son los mejores.**

_**Angélica Grigori.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, antes que nada quería disculparme ya que me tocaba actualizar el 18, pero me pasaron mil cosas: el fin de semana anterior a este fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi esposo y al día siguiente su verdadero cumpleaños. Al principio de la semana empezamos con problemillas (ya saben, en todas las parejas existen), mismos que ya "se solucionaron". Espero me perdonen por la demora. Y referente al capítulo… ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué hará Levy para pagar la deuda de Gajeel? ¿De dónde conoce Natsu a Mirajane? ¿Qué planea Ultear para "el gran debut de Juvia"? Lean y lo descubrirán.**

**Los ama, Angélica Grigori :***

La dama del cabello rubio casi blanco volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña geisha que el joven heredero Gray Fullbuster había señalado con la cabeza previamente, para así notar que esta se encontraba con un hombre joven de cabello blanco con el cual reía y bromeaba mientras le servía el té con cuidado. El joven de cabello negro ya la había visto con él, Lyon Vastia, instantes antes, pero Mirajane no había reparado en que él era un cliente y Juvia lo atendía solo cumpliendo con su trabajo.

-Lo siento, joven Fullbuster, pero esa petición suya me es imposible-Mirajane negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡Te la he pedido! ¡Quiero que me traigan a esa chica inmediatamente!-Gray comenzó a hacer su pequeño berrinche como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Gray, como ya te dije antes, esto no es un prostíbulo, es una casa de té, aquí el cliente siempre tiene la razón, pero también debe aprender a ser paciente y a esperar por una geisha si es que realmente desea estar con ella-.

-¿O sea?-al muchacho de ojos grises no le quedó muy claro lo que había dicho la muchacha Strauss, así que ella lo fulminó con la mirada y le explicó como si fuera un niño:

-Significa que ella ya está atendiendo a aquel joven, te la ganó, así que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que se desocupe o, en caso de que no suceda, regresar otro día-.

Esto molestó a Gray, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Definitivamente deseaba estar acompañado por esa mujer, pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera atendiendo a otro hombre, y menos que aquel hombre fuera su _hermano._ "_Me las vas a pagar, Lyon_" susurró para sus adentros. Pasaron unos minutos mientras Gray veía a su hermanastro flirteando con Juvia, notó como ella le sonreía cerrando los ojos casi pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana y él arqueaba las cejas galante. Lyon se acercó un poco más a Juvia y le susurró algo que hizo que ella pusiera una exagerada expresión de asombro y su boca formara una O, a lo que después pareció que reía por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza lentamente; él volvió a susurrarle algo a Juvia y ella se encogió de hombros. Esto sacó a Gray de sus casillas.

-Mirajane, tráeme a esa mujer a como de lugar-dijo a regañadientes.

-Pero Gray, ella ya te dijo que la joven está ocupada-respondió Natsu asombrado por la forma grosera en la que le había hablado su amigo a la dama.

-No, está bien, Natsu-san-dijo Mirajane-si el joven Fullbuster insiste-Mirajane parecía apacible y serena.

Ella se levantó delicadamente y caminó hacia donde Juvia se encontraba, seguía con esa sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. La mujer joven de cabello azul, al notar que Mirajane se acercaba especialmente a ella, mostró confusión en su rostro, la señorita Strauss le hizo una señal para que se levantara al llegar junto a ella y le dijo:

-Ara, ara, Juvia, hay alguien que está interesado en ti-con la cabeza señaló al joven Fullbuster, Juvia volteó a verlo y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron ella se ruborizó. Se mordió los labios ensuciando un poco sus dientes con aquel labial rojo escarlata que usaba; al percatarse Juvia de esto, pasó la lengua por sus frontales para limpiar los rastros del labial.

-Juvia… Juvia no puede, está atendiendo a Lyon-sama-dijo ella tímidamente y bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Oh, vamos, Juvia, ese joven magnate está interesado en conocerte-le dirigió una sonrisa amable que parecía tener el fin de obligarla, para que así la señorita Lockser fuera con Gray.

-Está bien, Juvia irá-dijo asintiendo.

-¡Pero Juvia-chan! ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto!-se quejó Lyon.

-Descuide, joven Vastia, su cuenta no será tan extensa y podrá venir a visitar a esta muchacha algún otro día-respondió Mirajane en lugar de Juvia guiñándole un ojo e invitándolo a pagar por haber sido entretenido por la joven chica.

Juvia se levantó y siguió a Mirajane hacia donde Gray se encontraba. Se sentía tímida y avergonzada por el hecho de que en su primera noche la hubieran mandado a llamar, no sabía si tomar este hecho como un halago. Al ir caminando por el salón, vio como las demás geishas desbordaban seguridad mientras atendían a sus clientes, sonreían, coqueteaban, bromeaban y reían, Juvia no se sentía capaz aún de hacer todo eso. _"Vamos, es cosa de tiempo"_ se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Cielos! ¡Los baños aquí sí que son impresionantes!-dijo escandalosamente una rubia que se acercaba a Gray y a Natsu para después sentarse al lado del muchacho de cabello rosa, abrazarlo y plantarle un sendo beso en la mejilla.

-Eh, Lucy, ¿podrías guardar un poco de silencio?-refunfuñó Gray molesto por el escándalo con el que arrivaba la rubia mujer-No te encuentras en un club ni en una fiesta-

-Tengo entendido, Gray, que nos encontramos en medio de una celebración-dijo alzando los brazos en un ademán exagerado.

-No es del tipo de locas celebraciones al que estás acostumbrada-respondió él, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-Natsu, deberías ver los tocadores, ¡son preciosos! Ya no me daban ganas de salir de ahí con tal de admirar dicha belleza, ¡hasta me han dado ideas para decorar nuestra casa es un futuro! ¡Es todo maravilloso aquí!-Lucy sacudió al muchacho con euforia y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eh, sí, Lucy, los iré a ver dentro de un rato-dijo Natsu con sonrisa fingida.

Lucy Heartfilia igual se encontraba en el ámbito laboral de Fairy Tail. Había conocido a Natsu Dragneel hace algunos años y él fue quien la invitó a coolaborar en la empresa, ellos tres y otra chica habían sido muy buenos amigos hasta que Lucy y Natsu decidieron formalizar su relación y la otra mujer cambió su residencia a otro país siguiendo a su enamorado, dejando a Gray como "el mal tercio" dentro de la relación de la rubia y el pelirrosado, no teniendo más remedio que cuidar el raro gato azul de Natsu cuando él tenía citas con Lucy.

Ella era hija de un adinerado magnate de ferrocarriles, automóviles, aeronaves y demás medios de transporte y comunicación, pero ella decidió abandonar el compromiso que su padre había arreglado y rechazar la herencia para así marcar su propio destino, terminando, como ya fue mencionado antes, en Fairy Tail. A pesar de que Natsu estaba locamente enamorado de Lucy, le tenía cierto miedo al compromiso y al escuchar a su novia decir '_nuestra casa_',no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Listo, señor Fullbuster, aquí tiene a su pequeña princesa-dijo una mujer de cabello blanco que se acercaba hacia ellos acompañada por una dama más joven que ella de cabello color celeste. Hizo un ademán para presentar a Juvia. Ella hizo el tradicional saludo japonés.

-Es un placer, señor Fullbuster; Juvia Lockser, a su servicio-_A su servicio._Literalmente. Gray se levantó.

-Por favor, dime solo "Gray"-respondió seductoramente el muchacho de cabello azabache mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Juvia para besarla. _Gray,_ su nombre correspondía perfectamente al intenso color de sus ojos. Juvia se sintió completamente atraída al ver aquella penetrante mirada que poseía el joven americano. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y en los de Gray, ella pudo ver un cielo nublado, pareciérase repleto de nubes grises con agua dentro y que estuviera a punto de llover. Gray pudo ver en los de ella un hermoso cielo azul despejado que lo invitaban a conocer más a la muchacha.

-Adelante, toma asiento-la invitó a sentarse Gray mientras ella solo asentía con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede aquí?-inquirió Lucy confundida al ver a la desconocida doncella sentarse al lado de Gray. La chica desconocía un buen tanto sobre la cultura japonesa y obviamente sus conocimientos sobre la tradición de las geishas eran nulos. Esto se vio reflejado al gritar en la casa de té y por su demás comportamiento impropio de este tipo de lugares.

-Al parecer Gray se interesó en esa geisha, y le pidió a Mirajane que la trajera para que "_lo entretenga_"-dijo Natsu usando comillas aéreas. Lucy pareció comprender asintiendo.

-Juvia, tengo entendido que esta es tu primera noche como geisha-dijo Gray Fullbuster.

-Así es, Juvia está algo nerviosa por como vaya a salir su presentación-admitió Juvia riborizada y viendo al suelo-pero también tiene la esperanza de que todo resulta bien, ¿usted verá la danza de Juvia, Gray-sama?-.

Gray puso una cara total de sorpresa para después cambiarla por un rostro de ternura, le había enternecido que la joven muchacha le llamara "Gray-sama" y el hecho de que se refiriera a ella misma en tercera persona.

-Por supuesto, Juvia, estaré apoyándote y mandándote mi buena suerte-ella sonrió ilusionada.

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias, Gray-sama!-dijo ella tomándolo del brazo eufórica, tres segundos después lo soltó al percatarse de que ese no era el comportamiento adecuado de una geisha, ahora actuaba como una muchacha callejera, la muchacha que algún día fue. Gray de inmediato notó esta reacción y la cara de culpabilidad a la que ella de inmediato había cambiado, por lo que le sonrió y le tomó su delicada mano. Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al principio de su sonrisa ella mostró toda su blanca dentadura, para despúes recordar que esto era incorrecto y mal visto dentro de su cultura y tradición y así cubrir los dientes con sus labios inmediatamente, su rostro se mostró avergonzado de nuevo.

-Y Juvia, dime, ¿qué edad tienes?-inquirió Gray.

-Juvia apenas tiene 17 años…-ella miró el suelo con esa sonrisa tímida que tanto le estaba fascinando al millonario de cabello azabache.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tan solo 17 años! ¡Y mírate, pero qué mujer más preciosa eres!-Juvia se ruborizó por las palabras que Gray le acababa de conjurar. A toda mujer le fascina que le digan que es la cosa más hermosa del universo, y más si es una geisha.

Lucy Heartfilia comenzó a hacerle preguntas absurdas a Juvia sobre su vida de geisha, en pocas palabras, le preguntó sobre su kimono, dónde conseguía su maquillaje, cuánto tiempo demoraba en hacer su peinado y si aquellos zapatos zori realmente le molestaban, todo esto mientras la rubia mujer se llevaba comida a la boca, tenía una pequeña manía de hablar con la boca llena.

Mientras esto pasaba, Gray reparó en un dibujo que Juvia llevaba tatuado en la parte baja de la nuca, trataba de decifrar si era acaso una W o una V, la veía con tan poca discresión e incluso inclinó la cabeza un par de veces para observarla mejor y encontrarle una figura determinada. Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor se percataron de esto y lo vieron con desdén.

-Gray, por favor no seas descarado-le aconsejó Natsu en voz baja.

-Oi, ¿de qué cojones hablas?-respondió Gray molesto.

-Eso… Bueno, aquel dibujo resalta la zona erótica del cuerpo de una mujer japonesa-susurró Natsu. Gray hizo una mueca, pareciera que lo hubieran electrocutado.

-¿Zona erótica?-inquirió sin dejar de hacer mencionado mohín.

Juvia se volvió hacia él inmediatamente y se sintió avergonzada al notar que Gray había estado viendo el shinbon-ashi que Cana le había pintado horas antes. El joven pelirrosado se dio cuenta del error descarado de su amigo al ver el cuello de la mujer.

Natsu en cierto modo conocía parte de la cultura japonesa. Él solía ir a Japón cuando era apenas un niño de uno años, ya que, como se mencionó antes, su padre Igneel igual era un hombre de negocios de la misma empresa por lo cual los viajes eran constantes en su rutina diaria, llevando a varios de ellos con Natsu y su esposa consigo. Para el pequeño Natsu Dragneel todos estos viajes eran como una aventura a una tierra extraordinaria, su madre lo llevaba a visitar los centros turísticos e iban a festivales tradicionales juntos, en las que a veces asistía Igneel con ellos si ese día no había sido de arduo trabajo.

El pequeño había hecho amigos en Japón a los cuales visitaba cada vez que iba de viaje; la amistad era tan profunda e inocente que lo invitaban a sus reuniones o fiestas de cumpleaños incluyendo a toda la familia Dragneel. En varias de estas reuniones, había conocido a la tradición de las geishas, a lo que su madre le explicó que estas hermosas damas eran animadoras, acompañantes y unas artistas consagradas. Grandine, la señora Dragneel, le había enseñado a Natsu a apreciar este arte y a admirar a tales mujeres, por lo cual Natsu quedó profundamente maravillado.

Durante uno de tantos viajes, los señores Dragneel habían extraviado a su hijo y pasaron todo el día y tarde buscándolo por Kioto, preguntándole a sus amigos y a sus padres por él, respondiéndoles estos que desconocían el paradero del pequeño niño de cabello rosa. Horas después por fin lo encontraron jugando en el borde del río jugando con una pequeña salamandra, lo que le costó una gran reprimenda por parte de su padre y un gran sollozo de madre preocupada por parte de Grandine, la cual solo lo regañó por su ropa y carita sucia. En fin, toda esta historia fue motivo suficiente para que Igneel lo apodara "Salamander", mismo sobrenombre que luego fue usado por los demás después de que Gray le escuchara decírselo a Natsu una vez que fue a comer a su casa cuando eran adolescentes.

Juvia trataba de cubrir torpemente aquella zona de su cuello, hasta que a Gray se le ocurrió cambiar el tema y decir:

-En, Juvia, ¿y ese té es tan rico como dicen?-inquirió fingiendo interés, aunque en realidad el té que acababa de preparar la joven geisha era verde, de aspecto jabonoso y desagradable.

-A muchos turistas les gusta-dijo Juvia esperando que eso sirviera de respuesta. Gray fingió una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca.

Hubo un silencio incómodo dentro del cuarteto hasta que Lucy, sin intención de romper el hielo, dijo:

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que quiero probar sake! ¡Luce delicioso!-

Estas palabras de la rubia jovencita le recordaron algo a Juvia, un encargo por parte de Porlyusika. "_Evita a toda costa que Cana beba_". Su onee-san era toda una adicta al alcohol y este le había jugado unas malas pasadas en los últimos meses, haciendo que casi perdiera su honor como geisha e incluso su lugar en la okiya, molestando a Porlyusika y obviamente fascinado a Ultear, quien solo la quería ver caer.

Volvió la mirada inmediatamente en busca de su onee-san, notando que ya era demasiado tarde: había bebido por lo menos unos tres o cuatro tarros. Cana reía, gritaba y jugaba con Macao y los hombres que se encontraban junto de ella.

-Oh, no-murmuró Juvia contemplando la escena.

A unos metros de ella, vio cómo Ultear reía y observaba con un dedo en la barbilla, maravillada, de pronto vio como ella llamaba a un camarero y le daba indicaciones de llevarle algo a Cana. Era obvio que todo era obra de aquella malvada mujer.

-Gray-sama, una disculpa, Juvia tiene que ir a ayudar a su hermana mayor-dijo Juvia con mirada suplicante, Gray se limitó a pasar sus dedos por el elaborado peinado de la muchacha.

-Adelante-dijo. Juvia asintió y se dirigió hacia donde Cana.

-Onee-san, has bebido alcohol, Porlyusika te lo ha prohibido y ha dejado a Juvia a tu encargo-susurró Juvia al oído de Cana, Ultear al ver esto estalló en rabia. Tenía ganas de divertirse ver cómo Alberona hacía el ridículo y Juvia con ella.

-¡Pero Juvia! ¡Bienvenida al mundo de las geishas!-gritó Cana alzando las manos de júbilo, a lo cual los hombres que estaban con ella respondieron con aplausos. Mirajane se acercó a Juvia y le dijo que ella se la llevaría, que no se preocupara, a lo que Juvia asintió, también le recordó que casi se acercaba la hora de la presentación de Juvia.

Ella se dirigió a su camerino para arreglarse y asegurarse de que lucía perfecta, ahí se encontró con Levy llorando.

-Levy, ¿por qué sigues aquí en lugar de salir con tus clientes?-inquirió Juvia confundida y acercándose para consolar a su amiga.

-Es por lo de Gajeel, yo… No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer para pagar su deuda-sollozó Levy.

-Pero, Levy, no es necesario, en cierto modo Gajeel se lo merece…-

-Aún así es algo que no puedo permitir, Totomaru me dijo que el asunto había sido serio y que no sabía cuando tiempo lo estarían detuviendo-se mordió el labio y se llevó el dedo a la barbilla.

Gajeel era el mejor amigo de Juvia, él había salido a su defensa en varias de las peleas que Juvia había provocado en su juventud, así que sintió que era momento de regresarle el favor.

-Juvia pagará la deuda de Gajeel-declaró Juvia.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, será una forma de estar a mano con él-suspiró.

-Oh, Juvia-Levy se lanzó llorando a sus brazos-no sé cómo te voy a poder pagar esto-.

-No es necesario, Juvia lo hace por sus dos mejores amigos-sonrió a la pequeña muchacha.

Levy se levantó y observó una vez más su largo cabello. Era precioso, sedoso y muy terso. No existía rastro de orsuela ni de daño en él. La "pequeña Rapunzel" tenía su cabellera como mayor atractivo, varias de sus amigas geishas lo peinaban y lo envidiaban. El cabello de Levy le llegaba poco más debajo de sus rodillas, unos cuantos centímetros arriba de su talón. Cuando no estaba en horas de trabajo y no estaba peinada con esos hermosos moños que solían hacerle para eventos importantes, solía llevar una trenza preciosa. Sin duda, eso era lo que Gajeel amaba más de Levy : el cabello de ella, _su cabello de él_. "_Mi cabello es tuyo, Gajeel" _solía decirle cada vez que se sentaban junto al río y Gajeel mostraba su lado humano, peinándola, cepillando sus largos caireles y besando esos labios que solo le pertenecían a él.

Juvia salió al escenario pequeño del lugar para presentarse por primera vez, tenía en la mente el problema de Gajeel, pero trató de distraerse viendo a un punto fijo de la casa de té, ya que no quería encontrar su mirada con la de su amado Gray-sama por miedo a ponerse nerviosa y hacer el ridículo. La música comenzó a sonar y ella a danzar. Gray Fullbuster la miraba idiotizado, reacción que fue percibida por Natsu, mismo que volteó a ver a su amigo de ojos grises como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Quiero pasar la noche con esa mujer-declaró Gray sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Juvia.

Horas después, un hombre fue a mandado a traer de su celda.

-Idiota, pagaron de fianza-dijo agresivo el policía. Gajeel rió.

-¿Quién cojones pudo ser el estúpido que lo hizo?-se burló el hombre de cabello largo y negro.

-"Estúpida"-corrigió el oficial-Una mujer de cabello az…-

-¿Juvia? ¡Hahaha! ¡Siempre he dicho que esa mujer es estúpida de verdad!-el preso bufó.

-Lo dudo, conozco a Juvia, la he detenido un par de ocasiones y te puedo jurar que ella no era; era otra dama: bajita, delgada, ojos marrones, cabello azul y exageradamente corto-Gajeel puso los ojos como platos mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-Hola, Gajeel-dijo tímidamente ella viendo al suelo.

-¡Levy!-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes involucrados excepto Gale y Sayuri son de Hitroll Mashima, bla bla bla. **

**Este capítulo puede contener... Nah, de hecho sí contiene lenguaje vulgar e insinuaciones sexuales **

* * *

En ese momento, Juvia solo podía pensar en todos aquellos bellos días de su infancia; al interpretar esa danza no se sentía como ella misma, no veía a aquella mujer de 17 años, ojos y cabello azules, aquella huérfana que había pasado a ser una aprendiz de geisha por pura suerte, a una chica de descendencia japonesa e inglesa. Al bailar, se había puesto en los zapatos, o mejor dicho: los zori, de Gale.

La danza que ejecutaba la había visto por primera vez cuando tenía 9 años: fue su cumpleaños y era muy obvio que su madre, la hermosa pero desafortunada empleada de la okiya, Sayuri Tanaka, no tenía ni un solo yen para poder comprarle un pastel, ni siquiera un diminuto panecillo junto con una vela. La joven maiko Cana Alberona, de en ese entonces 16 años, sabía del aniversario de Juvia, pero solo se limitó a darle sus felicitaciones y un abrazo lleno de compasión, ya que sentía pena por la pobre, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, niña; Sayuri se sintió muy agradecida con la muchacha al tener aquel pequeño gesto de simpatía con su hija, el cual agradeció puliendo toda la habitación de la maiko, lavando sus kimonos con extremo cuidado y trabajando gratis ese día en la okiya a pesar de que era su fin de semana de descanso. La forma en la que la joven mujer japonesa les pagó a las geishas por haber felicitado a Juvia, hizo que pasara todo el día ocupada en lugar de atender a la pequeña niña como se debía.

Una geisha de cabello azul largo y hermoso, un delgadísimo y delicado cuerpo, unos preciosos e intensos ojos color avellana, una muy considerable estatura, unos gruesos y suaves labios rojos, 20 años y un gran corazón llegó esa noche a la alcoba de la mujer embarazada y su pequeña hija. Esa geisha se llamaba Gale. Estaba usandoel mejor de sus kimonos a pesar de no haber ido a trabajar ese día, tenía puesto el más delicioso de sus perfumes e iba maquillada como si fuera a una fiesta; no se debe dejar pasar el detalle más importante: llevaba un pastel en la mano. Entró a la habitación de la madre y la hija entonando una hermosa canción de cumpleaños, colocó la torta en una mesita de noche y comenzó a interpretar la bella danza que Juvia interpretaría 8 años después en su debut como maiko. Esa noche de cumpleaños fue la mejor en la vida de Juvia y, desgraciadamente, una de las últimas de la corta vida de Gale.

-No puedo creer que la estúpida de Gale le haya dejado casi todos sus kimonos a Juvia-refunfuñó Ultear desde su lugar en la casa de té mientras observaba bailar a la joven maiko de cabello azul-Tuvo que haber mano negra ahí, estoy segura-.

-Bueno, Gale quería mucho a Juvia, casi tanto como a su hermana Le…-empezó a decir Meredy en defensa de su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por una rencorosa y hermosa geisha.

-No, estoy segura de que esa maldita quiso más a Juvia que a la idiota de su estúpida hermana -respondía Ultear sin dejar de ver a Juvia con odio. Como ya se ha mencionado, a Ultear no le agradaba Cana y mucho menos Juvia, ¿las razones? Se descubrirán más adelante, solo se puede decir que a Ultear no le gustaba la competencia. Este simple hecho de detestar a aquellas muchachas que considerara como rivales hacía que la mujer de cabello negro fuera capaz de cualquier cosa para quitarlas del camino. Desde que eran niñas, mucho antes de ser maiko, discutía constantemente con Mirajane, Cana y las otras aprendices que asistían a la escuela. Tenía envidia de la niña Strauss por tener más recursos y financiamiento que las otras niñas, aparte de que su madre y su abuela fueron geishas exitosas, por lo tanto, Mirajane y su hermana recién nacida tenían más posibilidades de ser populares en el distrito de Gion.

Había una geisha en especial, unos cuantos mayor que ella. Mientras Ultear recién comenzaba a su carrera, la joven y hermosa Gale McGarden ya era una geisha consagrada y estaba a punto de pagar todas sus deudas. Ella y su pequeña hermana vivían en la misma okiya que ella, tenía un dana joven, adinerado y muy atractivo que se había empezado a enamorar sinceramente de Gale, el cual le compraba montones de hermosos kimonos, joyas, adornos para el cabello y el mejor maquillaje para geisha que el dinero pudiera pagar. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan enamorados que incluso él le pidió matrimonio en secreto, respondiendo ella que sí, enterándose así Ultear.

Con la repentina, inexplicable y misteriosa muerte de Gale, la única beneficiada fue Ultear, y no porque fuera su heredera, sino porque reclamó las pertenencias de la geisha fallecida como suyas bajo el argumento de "la siguiente gran geisha soy yo". Milkovich se quedó con gran parte de su maquillaje, joyas costosas y su habitación, la cual era la más grande de la okiya. La hermana menor de Gale y Juvia se quedaron solamente con parte de su extensa colección de kimonos, ya que el resto de esas bellas vestimentas las guardó Porlyusika "por recuerdo a la memoria de Gale".

Pero bueno, eso fue asunto de hace ya varios años; en el año en el que se ambienta nuestra historia, 2006, se encuentran Meredy y Ultear junto con el joven empresario Jellal Fernández observando ya la conclusión de la danza de la maiko Juvia Loxar.

La joven anteriormente mencionada bajó del pequeño escenario y se dirigió al vestidor, donde depositó los abanicos y accesorios especiales empleados al momento de ejecutar la danza. "Eso fue por ti, Gale" susurró mientras retocaba su maquillaje sacando el lapiz labial de su diminuta cosmetiquera, la cual había llevado a la casa de té en caso de necesitarla.

Salió del camerino y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban tres de los ejecutivos de Fairy Tail y la dueña de la casa de té, la geisha veterana Mirajane Strauss.

-Juvia, eso ha sido maravilloso-dijo la hermosa mujer entusiasta.

-Juvia se siente agradecida con usted, Mirajane-san-respondió Juvia.

-Fue un baile muy bonito-la felicitó Lucy con una gran sonrisa amistosa mientras se paraba y abría para así darle un abrazo a Juvia, gesto que la pequeña maiko no reconoció y se sentó, dejando a Lucy avergonzada y sin rodear con sus brazos a la chica de cabello azul que solo se limitó a sonreirle.

-Y dígame, Gray-sama, ¿le ha gustado la danza?-inquirió esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Me ha fascinado, Juvia-dijo Gray Fullbuster galante mientras tomaba la mano de Juvia para besarla.

Continuaron por varios minutos charlando y riendo, hablando los tres conocidos sobre negocios con las dos geishas, de las cuales solo Mirajane entendía de lo que hablaba, mientras que Juvia Lockser se sentía casi ignorante y humillada por no comprender el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, debo retirarme por unos momentos, pero regresaré enseguida-dijo la mujer de cabello blanco levantándose de su lugar y despidiéndose con una sonrisa. El gesto de Mirajane fue acogedor, dulce, mostrando ternura e irradiando paz, aquellos ojos enormes y azules como el mar fascinaron a Natsu, y sirvieron para que Natsu la reconociera al instante y soltara un gritito ahogado, se ruborizó y desvió su mirada al suelo para que sus dos acompañantes no se percataran de su reacción. Esos ojos, ese cabello, esos labios y sin duda esa sonrisa, él había jurado desde que Makarov les había presentado a Mirajane que su rostro se le hacía demasiado familiar.

* * *

-Chicos, ella es Mirajane Strauss, una de las geishas más famosas del distrito, dueña de la casa de té con más prestigio y la encargada de que ustedes y todo Fairy Tail pase una velada mágica e inolvidable en la fiesta de bienvenida-había dicho el buen anciano, presidente de la compañía a la que pertenecían los ejecutivos extranjeros.

- Irasshaimase-Mirajane dijo con una enorme sonrisa. La mujer los había recibido con el maquillaje característico de una geisha y el kimono más bello que hayan visto jamás. Tenía una figura preciosa y faccionas más hermosas aún. De inmediato, a Natsu le pareció conocerla de antes.

* * *

-Lisanna-susurró Natsu de pronto casi de forma imperceptible.

-¿Dijiste algo, mi amor?-inquirió Lucy acercándose de forma melosa a Natsu.

-Oh, nada, solo dije "Lucy"-mintió el de cabello rosado mientras sonreía a su rubia novia.

-¡Pero qué tierno eres!- ella lo besó en los labios sin que él respondiera al beso.

Juvia pensó en hacerle la plática al muchacho Dragneel, pero al ver que se encontraba ido viendo hacia la nada y su joven mujer lo besaba sin parar en la mejilla, decidió romper el hielo con su Gray-sama.

-Gray-sama, ¿tiene usted algún pasatiempo?-inquirió tímidamente arrepintiéndose al instante por pregunta tan estúpida, pensando que un hombre de negocios estaría más ocupado en mujeres y finanzas que haciendo alguna actividad estúpida.

Gray volteó para responder la pregunta con una sonrisa, pero al momento se escuchó una risotada masculina del otro lado del salón que llamó la atención del joven Fullbuster y sacó de su trance a Natsu.

-Oh, no. Ese hijo de perra no lo está haciendo…-susurró furioso Natsu.

-Erza…-murmuró Gray con casi la misma furia de Natsu. Lucy se volvió hacia donde los dos hombres veían y puso una mirada como si hubiera visto un espectro aterrador. Los tres individuos veían a Jellal, que reía y la hacía cosquillitas en el cuello a la geisha de nombre Ultear mientras ella se ruborizaba e igual reía por lo bajo.

Jellal Fernández pertenecía a Fairy Tail, era un dirigente o algo así en la sucursal en España, país de donde procedía. Estuvo saliendo un buen tiempo con Erza Scarlet, mejor amiga de Gray y Natsu desde que estos tres eran infantes, siendo ella la que ponía el orden cada vez que el par de hombres peleaba. Hace casi un año, Erza y Jellal habían contraido matrimonio, haciendo que ella se mudara de América a Europa junto con su ahora esposo. De hecho, en solo un par de días sería el aniversario de ellos dos, pero Jellal había viajado a Japón forzosamente por razones de trabajo, cosa que le partió el corazón a la pobre mujer, aunque fue comprensiva y le deseó buena suerte en el viaje.

-Ese cabrón… No puede ser que le esté siendo infiel de esa manera a Erza-Gray estaba que irradiaba ira. La mujer interpelada, era casi como una hermana mayor para él y para Natsu, y, a pesar de haber sido junto con el pelirrosado padrinos de matrimonio de Erza y apreciar mucho a Jellal, no iba a permitir que lastimara a su amiga de esa manera.

-Erza… ¡Pobre de ella! ¡¿Quién se cree Jellal para hacerle esto a Erza?!-bufó Lucy, quien se había vuelto gran amiga de Erza a pesar de llevaba menos tiempo en Fairy Tail. Juvia se encontraba desconcertada.

La pareja se levantó y salió del lugar, y los tres ejecutivos indignados planeaban seguirles, hasta que volvió Mirajane con unos dulcecillos que ella misma había preparado para la noche, insistió en que los amigos de Scarlet, quienes ya se habían levantado de sus asientos, volvieran a la mesa y probaran aquellas dulces galletas. Natsu, quien era el más molesto, fue contenido por Lucy, la cual insistió en que no valía la pena al ver que su novio había decidido ya a irle a partir la cara al hombre de cabello azul.

Las reacciones furiosas de los ejecutivos por supuesto que habían asustado a Juvia, quien siguió con la mirada al dichoso Jellal y a la mujer que tanto la había hecho sufrir desde niña. Lucy trataba de calmar con palabras a Natsu y quitándole el teléfono celular, ya que había decidido marcarle a Erza y decirle lo que pasaba. La rubia mujer le dijo que ese por ahora no era asunto suyo, que era problema del matrimonio Fernández Scarlet y que ellos debían solucionarlo, que no debía decirle nada a Erza, al menos no por el momento.

Gray trató de distraerse halagando a Juvia, diciéndole lo muy hermoso que se le veía ese kimono y recordando la danza que había ejecutado hace ya poco más de una hora, comiendo las galletas de Mirajane y mencionando que le habían quedado deliciosas. Después de unos minutos, el muchacho pelinegro se levantó de la mesa e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Mirajane lo siguiera.

-Dime, joven Gray, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?-inquirió cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero-respondió él.

-La respuesta es no: no te daré la receta secreta de mis galletas-.

-No, no es eso, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero…-

-Quiero que me lo hagas saber tú, con claridad-ella ya habló con un tono más serio y no con la voz bromista que había usado en su respuesta anterior.

-La quiero a ella, esta noche-señaló con la cabeza a Juvia que se encontraba hablando con Lucy en la mesa.

-Ara ara Gray, ya te he dicho que mis chicas no son prostitutas-rió Mirajane ahora colocando sus brazos en la cintura.

-Yo… Sé que ellas también lo hacen, tal vez no tanto como una mujerzuela, pero lo sé; te lo ruego, Mirajane, dime qué hacer-dijo Gray suplicante. Mirajane sonrió, esto definitivamente le iba a convenir mucho a todos.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, la mujer de cabello blanco y el de cabello negro regresaron a la mesa. Solo el hombre se sentó.

-Juvia-dijo dulce la chica Strauss-sígueme. La muchacha de cabello azul confundida se levantó y la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede, Mirajane-san?-inquirió confundida mientras trataba seguirle el paso a la otra mujer, observó que se dirigían al camerino.

-Felicidades, hoy es tu noche de suerte-se volvió ella hacia Juvia con una sonrisa para después regresar su mirada al frente.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Juvia no sabía si estaba confundida o molesta.

-Hoy te vas con el señor Fullbuster-

-¿Qué? Pero… Es la primera noche de Juvia, no sabrá qué hacer-para su desgracia, la joven señorita comprendió lo que Mirajane había querido decir con "te vas con Fullbuster".

-Es fácil, Juvia, yo estaba igual o peor de asustada que tú cuando a mí me pidieron irme…-

-¡Mirajane! ¡Esto no puede ser así!-definitivamente Juvia estaba molesta. No usó honorífico al nombrar a la mayor Strauss, su mirada era desafiante. La mujer sonrió al ver el gesto de la adolescente.

-Juvia, ¿no entiendes lo que esto significa para ti? ¡Ahora tienes un danna! ¡Alguien que te pagará todo, tus caprichos, tus lujos…!-dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la niña de cabello azul, ella bajó la mirada mientras trataba de comprender todo lo que le sucedía-Si de algo te sirve, yo tenía 15 la primera vez que me tocó ir-.

-¡Pero Juvia no es usted, Mirajane! ¡Juvia no quiere ir!-soltó unas lágrimas rebeldes, estropeando su maquillaje.

-Despierta, Juvia, eres una geisha-respondió después de varios segundos resaltando la palabra que las describía-Bienvenida a la cruel realidad-.

* * *

Mirajane nunca se había portado así con Juvia, hecho que hizo que la jovencita de cabello azul se desonrientara y confundiera aún más. Ya en el camerino, Mira arregló muy bien a la ahora amante de Gray Fullbuster, para salir después de aproximadamente 20 minutos, mismos en los que la maiko no había parado de derramar lagrimitas.

-Juvia, solo debes estar tranquila-le aconsejó dulcemente la veterana-Y disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos-.

-No tiene de qué disculparse, Mirajane, después de todo Juvia es solo una geisha más, y este es su deber-dijo resignada y ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa fingida.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa de té donde las esperaba Gray Fullbuster. Lucía hermoso parado ahí bajo la luz de la luna, en ese impecable traje gris. Se había quitado el saco, y ahora lo traía colgando por la espalda mientras lo sostenía con una mano. Juvia se sorprendió por lo atractivo y seductor que era su nuevo amante y pensó que se veía mucho más guapo bajo la luz de la noche que adentro con todas esas lámparas y luces artificiales.

-¿Lista?-inquirió seductoramente el hermoso joven mientras le tendía la mano a Juvia-

-S-sí-tartamudeó ella al momento de ser guiada al vehículo por su sexy acompañante. El automóvil era sin duda el más lujoso, asombroso y ostentoso que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Ni siquiera pensó que eso pudiera ser un coche, ya que, al gusto de Juvia, eso parecía más una nave espacial.

-Vamos, sube-dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto para que pudiera entrar.

-Juvia nunca había subido a un automóvil así-confesó una vez que Gray ya estaba en el auto.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-inquirió él sorprendido mientras checaba su reflejo en el vidrio retrovisor del auto-Es un Jaguar XJ220, pero prefiero llamarlo "el vejestorio de papá", fue un regalo, si es que se le puede llamar así-.

-¿Por el cumpleaños de Gray-sama?-

-Amm, no exactamente, sino que era de mi padre y al no quererlo ya, me lo regaló; a mi hermanastro le dio uno más nuevo, pero mucho más barato-soltó una risotada al recordar el simple Camaro que su padre le regaló a Lyon cuando cumplió 18 años.

Juvia soltó una risita sin despegar los labios, era más como una risa incómoda y sin encontrar un tema de conversación.

-A Juvia le parece bien, Gray-sama-.

-Y dime, ¿tú sabes manejar?-inquirió Gray sin despegar los ojos de la carretera, Juvia se preguntaba hacia dónde irían.

-Oh, no, para nada, Juvia nunca había subido a un automóvil como tal-respondió ella avergonzada mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, era una confesión estúpida; al ver la expresión de Gray ante tal noticia trató de mejorar la situación y su impresión ante él-Bueno, en realidad sí, solamente a autobuses-.

Gray rió y le dirigió una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes relucientes. ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero qué hermoso era! Esos ojos grises seductores, esa sonrisa seductora, su cabello negro ligeramente despeinado… Todo en él era seductor. ¡Y caramba! El color de sus ojos, de su traje, de su automóvil… Todo combinaba perfectamente. La risa del hombre hizo que Juvia pensara que era una burla por la boba confesión, hasta que él dijo:

-Eso muy dulce, Juvia, pero ahora ya puedes decir que subiste a un Jaguar, cuando quieras te puedo enseñar a conducir-le guiñó el ojo, lo que hizo que la joven geisha desviara la mirada de sus ojos grises antes de que él notara el rubor que provocaba en ella.

-Gray-sama…-comenzó a decir Juvia tímidamente.

-Dime, hermosa-respondió Gray con naturalidad, Juvia se volvió a ruborizar, cosa que notó el hombre e hizo que soltara una risita.

-Juvia se pregunta hacia dónde vamos-.

-Oh, eso, vamos a mi departamento-respondió Gray volviendo su mirada hacia el retrovisor al notar que un carro venía echándole las luces.

-¿Acaso Gray-sama no es de América?-inquirió Juvia al entender que Gray tenía departamento propio.

-Así es, pero el viejo nos consiguió departamentos para no gastar en hoteles costosos, ya que estaremos por un tiempo molestando por aquí-respondió guiñándole de nuevo el ojo a Juvia compañado de una sonrisa.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio. Juvia se encontraba nerviosa por lo que se acercaba, era cierto que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación ni cómo se comportaría Gray con ella. Después de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía una elegante y moderna a la vez zona residencial, conformada por unos cuantos edificios pequeños. Él estacionó el auto en un parking subterráneo, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta de Juvia para abrirla y ayudar a la dama a bajar.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia uno de los edificios que se encontraban ahí, tomaron el elevador y él apretó el botón que dirigía hacia el 5 piso, el piso más alto del condominio. Una vez ahí, se dirigieron hacia la primera puerta que había saliendo del elevador; Gray sacó un llavero con unas 6 llaves que se encontraba en su bolsillo y tomó la más brillante, la que parecía más nueva. Abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán exagerado con el brazo para indicarle a Juvia que pasara.

-Adelante, mi dama-dijo él galante. Juvia entró admirando todo lo que se encontraba ahí.

Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, tan moderno, tan sofisticado, el departamento era más grande que lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, había un recibidor y en él se encontraba una mesita con un pequeño florero de porcelana sobre él y un cuadro con una pintura abstracta que parecía ser de algún artista contemporáneo, unos pasos más adelante se encontraba una sala conformada por tres sillones, dos de ellos para dos personas y uno para tres, hechos de cuero negro, y en el medio una mesa más grande que la de la entrada elaborada con cristal oscuro. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba un comedor para seis personas, hecho igual de cristal con acero y un toque casi futurista. La chica se sentía fuera de lugar con sus ropas tradicionales en tan contemporáneo lugar. Juvia soltó un suspirito.

-Bueno, la de allá es mi alcoba-suspiró Gray señalando una habitación más al fondo.

-Está bien- asintió Juvia dejando sus zapatos zori en la entrada como ya era costumbre, a lo que el muchacho rió por lo bajo. Llegaron a la habitación y él comenzó a desabotonar los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca, Juvia avanzó más y comenzó a quitarse todo el kimono.

-¡Espera¡ ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?!-inquirió Gray tratando de detenerla de quitarse todas sus ropas.

-Yo... Es lo que Gray-sama quiere, ¿no?-respondió inocentemente ella, eso hizo sentir a Gray como el peor de los malditos.

-Juvia, no será necesario-

-Pero, Gray-sama-dijo ella. Él bajo la mirada y se restregó la cara con sus dedos, quitó su mano y volteó a ver a Juvia fijamente para después rodearla con sus brazos y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, ella respondió al beso de inmediato. Juvia comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Gray, mientras él sorprendido le quitaba el resto del kimono a la geisha, dejando ver su peculiar ropa interior de geisha, la cual no mostraba casi ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, cosa que le causó gracia y ternura al joven magnate. Se dejaron finalmente caer en la cama matrimonial de Gray.

* * *

Una pelirroja mujer bajaba de un avión después de varias horas de vuelo, y al pisar por primera vez suelo japonés suspiró y sonrió. Se dirigió a recoger su equipaje, eran tres maletas repletas de ropa hermosa y sofisticada. Al llegar a la sala del aeropuerto se encontró con un hombre anciano muy bajito.

-Erza, ¡bienvenida! Veo que has crecido mucho y eres cada vez más bonita-saludó cortésmente el anciano.

-Abuelo, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!-exclamó abrazando con cariño a Makarov.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte darle tal sorpresa a Jellal-

-¡Y vaya sorpresa que le daré! Debo darle una noticia muy especial, y qué mejor que decírselo el día de nuestro aniversario-finalizó la enamorada chica.

* * *

Una mega disculpota por no haber actualizado, pero como ya sabrán, siempre me pasan miles de cosas xd Pero aquí estoy escribiendo para ustedes escuchando el concierto de aniversario de una de mis bandas favoritas: Epica; les recomiendo mucho su música, en especial este DVD grabado en vivo llamado Retrospect, lanzado por su décimo aniversario. Basta de **comerciales** a bandas de metal sinfónico y vamos al grano. Quiero dedicarles a ustedes de manera especial este capítulo porque son mi inspiración, mi fortaleza, mi público y mi razón para seguir escribiendo… Y agradecerles a aquellos que se molestaron en agregarme a Facebook (incluida una personita que dijo que me parezco a Veronica Roth xd), también un mega agradecimiento a mi buen amigo Miguel Hernández alias Seand, el cual es mi fiel traductor al japonés y más confiable que Google Translate.

Btw, para los que son de México, estaré este domingo 4 de mayo paseándome por la TNT con cosplay de *tambores* obvio, Juvia Lockser *3* Así que me gustaría verlos por allá, mis magos.

Los ama Angélica Grigori :*


End file.
